


In King's Landing No One Can Hear You Scream

by ghalei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Threesome - F/F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghalei/pseuds/ghalei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya didn't think she liked Sansa's betrothed but that all changed one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In King's Landing No One Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 'A Game Of Thrones' before Eddard is arrested and beheaded.
> 
> I have changed the ages of the characters due to the nature of the contents. Arya is 14 not 9, Sansa is 16 not 11 and Joffrey is 17 not 12.
> 
> This is a work in progress and is being written spontaneously so you will have to come back to see it progress and be finished.

**Arya**

Arya was lying in her room in King's Landing when she heard some noises coming from Sansa's room. She got up, got dressed and went over to the door. She slowly opened her door and stepped into the hall, it was when she first realised the sounds coming from Sansa's room was moaning. She walked to Sansa's door and opened the door (even slower and quieter than opening her door), when she opened the door far enough she could see Sansa bent over her bed naked as her name day with Joffrey also stark naked fucking her from behind (they were so into it they didn't hear Arya open the door). Arya didn't know why but it made her cunt all wet, she knew it shouldn't because it was her sister and that complete shit Joffrey.

Arya needed to relieve her aching cunt so she quietly closed Sansa's door and went back to her room. No sooner had she closed the door to her room, she undid her dress and lifted it over her head, she then hooked her fingers under the band of her smallclothes and took them off as well. Her pussy was now exposed to the air and it made her even more horny, Arya started pressing her fingers against her clit and rubbed circles over her pink sex. Arya plucked up the courage to slide one finger past her lips in to her hot, tight, wet cunt. Her other hand moved up to her small breasts and started playing with her nipples which had now hardened like stones. A quiet moan escaped her lips so she added a second finger into her twat. This brought up the thought of having Joffrey's manhood inside of her, this turned her on despite the fact that Joffrey wanted to and was fucking Sansa not her. Arya get closer and closer to the peak but could never get over the edge, 'maybe only men can help you over the edge' thought Arya. Arya gave up, but slept naked because all of her clothes had been ruined by the nights activity. Arya drifted to sleep with the weird and disturbing thought of Joffrey fucking Sansa.

** Sansa**

The first time Joffrey fucked her it was extremely painful and she bled everywhere, the more they fucked, the easier it became and the more pleasurable it was, this was why this was the first time that Sansa had moaned in pleasure not pain. Joffrey had a liking of fucking Sansa from behind, by now Sansa must have become accustomed to it. Joffrey thrusted forward and back, forward and back,

"Oh fuck yeah Joff, harder" exclaimed Sansa,

"Your cunt is so fucking tight, I think I'm gonna release" replied Joffrey,

"Pull out and spill your seed all over my pretty face",

So Joffrey did pull out, Sansa got on her knees and brought her face near Joffrey's cock, with just a few more hand movements Joffrey spilt all over Sansa's face,

"Swallow it Sansa"

"I don't think I can"

"You must, I won't take no for an answer" Joffrey replied angrily. Sansa obliged and swallowed all of it. "I need to go back to my chambers to clean up, you need to clean up in here, no one can see you like this. I can't wait for next time"

"Me neither, it felt so fucking good" replied Sansa.

**Arya**

The next day Arya went into Sansa's room and found her sitting on her bed.

“Hi Sansa, can I ask you a question?” asked Arya when she was also sat down.

“Yeah okay” replied Sansa

“Do you ever get an aching feeling down in the pit of your stomach?”

“Yes, but it’s not your stomach, it’s your cunt”

“How do you know?”

“Well, if I get the ache I rub my cunt until it goes away.”

“When I rub my cunt it only gets better, it never completely goes.”

“That’s probably because you can never finish off, when I do it I continue until I cum.”

“What’s cumming?”

“Arya you clearly do not have enough experience, when I play with myself my nipples get hard and my twat gets all wet. Cumming is basically when all of the wetness in your pussy comes out and drips down your thighs.”

“My nipples also turn as hard as stones. Could you help me cum Sansa?” asked Arya boldly.

“Yes, but no one can know.”

“Ok, that’s fine.”

“Tell or show me how you normally play with yourself and then I can help you.”

“Can you help me take off my dress?”

“Sure.” Sansa unpinned Arya’s dress and let it land at her feet, she then took off her corset and underclothes off so Arya was only in her smallclothes. “I never thought the sight of my sister almost naked would turn me on so much” exclaimed Sansa.

“I bet your cunt is getting wet already” laughed Arya.

“You bet Arya, I think I might need to relieve myself”

“You’re gonna have to take your dress off as well then.” Arya made a grab for Sansa’s dress and undid it so it also fell to the floor. Sansa then took down her underclothes to expose her breasts. Her long auburn hair was covering her tits so Arya pushed the hair behind Sansa's back.

"I love your boobs and wish mine were more like yours" Arya started telling Sansa.

"Well I actually wish mine were smaller like yours" said Sansa interrupting, "mine get stared at too much."

"Maybe, but men prefer fucking girls with bigger tits."

"Not necessarily, I bet I could find loads of men who would love to fuck you."

Arya reacted angrily, "Sansa that's disgusting, why would you even think about that, I'm fourteen."

"Calm down Arya, I said it jokingly."

"Yeah, well I didn't find it very funny."

"Ok, sorry, can you take off your smallclothes?" asked Sansa. So Arya did take them off undoing the tie that held them up, revealing those small breasts with hard brown nipples and a pussy that had some light brown whispy hair on. "Wow, Arya, your pussy is starting to become hairy exactly as I expected.

"Thanks, is yours completely hairy?" asked Arya tentatively.

"Lets have a look then" replied Sansa "Arya, take them off for me." Arya reached for them and unhooked the hook and slowly pulled down Sansa's smallclothes to reveal Sansa's cunt.

"Wow, I love that cunt, and the hair on it, it's the same colour as the hair on your head."

"Right, are you going to show me how you play with yourself?"

"Ok" Arya lay down on Sansa's bed and spread her legs wide, she started by touching her fingers to her nub. She continued to rub her mound and then slid a finger into her waiting cunt.

"That's right, you need to get the balance between clitoral and penetrative masturbation." stated Sansa. 

"What does clitoral mean?" asked Arya tentatively.

"Your clit is the nub at the top of your cunt."

"How do you know that?"

"Jeyne told me."

"How does Jeyne know?"

"We used to masturbate together so she told me and taught me all I know."

"Yes, but where did she get her information from?"

"She had been fucked by Theon for quite a long time, apparently Theon had a massive cock, well that is according to Jeyne."

"Have you seen Jeyne's cunt?"

"Yeah, its very much like yours, wet and extremely tight. Just waiting for a finger or two."

Arya then returned her finger to her dripping pussy. She sped up the thrust of her finger liking the mushy sounds her pussy was making. Arya then inserted a second and then third finger into her twat, she then decided to put a fourth finger in despite the fact she had never done it before. Suddenly a moan rang out and Arya realised it was from Sansa, whilst paying attention to herself she hadn't noticed Sansa starting to fuck her own minge.

"Oh, fuck yeah" exclaimed Sansa as she continued fingering her pussy. Soon both Arya and Sansa were breathing heavily, the smell of sex in the air and the mushy noises of fingers in cunts. The groaning became louder and louder before Sansa climaxed with a loud cry, "Uh, fuck" exclaimed Sansa. Arya continued to finger fuck herself until in the corner of her eye she saw Sansa licking her fingers.

"What are you doing?" asked Arya.

"I'm just tasting my juices by licking the cum off my fingers"

"Why do you do that" asked Arya tentatively.

"Because it tastes so fucking good" replied Sansa obscenely.

"What does it taste like?" said Arya.

Sansa moved over to Arya and held her fingers to Arya's mouth, "Here, taste my juices" Arya slowly licked Sansa's fingers.

"Mmmm, that tastes pretty good"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, how I could improve it, how I could continue the story, any comment is welcome.


End file.
